Eram Três Vezes
by CliveLewis
Summary: Vincent morava no castelo mais alto da França. A torre mais alta de tal castelo passava das nuvens, ou seja, o local sempre fora seco porque não chovia, mas sempre fora úmido por causa da altitude. E era difícil aguentar um dia inteiro ali em cima. E o pior de tudo: ali tinha uma porta. Negra. E cheia de segredos. Vincent tentara abri-la, sem sucesso. Mas um dia ela se abriu.


**ERAM TRÊS VEZES**

Vincent acordou com o som de um trovão. Estava na torre mais alta do castelo com torres mais altas de toda a França. Mais para baixo do andar em que ele estava, o raio e o trovão chegariam juntos; a torre em que Vincent se encontrava era enorme, passava das nuvens.

Vincent havia se mudado para lá havia uma semana, desejando tanto ler os antigos livros ali guardados que já limpou, restaurou e tantas outras coisas que nem ele sabia que fez.

Ele era obrigado a descer todas as manhãs e todas as madrugadas ao solo e caminhar por ali para não se asfixiar em sua torre. Naquela noite, porém, não poderia; estava caindo uma chuva que não para depois de semanas, pois já faziam cerca de cinco dias que chovia, chovia e chovia. Apesar disso, estava caindo uma chuva daquelas!

O castelo era negro e espetacularmente um cenário de um conto de fadas. Vincent tremia toda vez que o via por fora. Em seu aposento, havia uma parede, uma lareira – mesmo nas altas alturas daquela torre, havia sim uma lareira –, uma cômoda, uma janela, a porta para a escadaria que o levava para baixo, e outra porta, suja de fuligem, toda preta, camuflando-se na parede negra do aposento. Vincent só tinha visto-há dois dias anteriormente ao desta narrativa.

Vincent levantou-se surpreso com a presença de um envelope no chão de madeira. Vincent o pegou, e abriu. Dentro, havia a seguinte carta:

_Obrigado por vir. Seu espírito psíquico será (muito) útil para nós._

_ Le Porte_

"Le porte? Por que diabos uma porta me mandaria uma carta?" pensou ele. Era algo esquisitíssimo.

Vincent, quando pequeno, era sombrio, incrédulo, arrogante, grosso, estúpido. Isso fez com que ele definisse sua personalidade. Com o crescimento, essa personalidade foi se alterando para alguém não mais tanto arrogante. Mas ainda gostava de se afastar das pessoas, porque isso lhe deixava em paz com ele e como mundo. Ele comprou o castelo para afastar-se das pessoas, mas não tanto a ponto de ele precisar de urgência e não conseguir.

Vincent correu os olhos pela prateleira de livros dos antigos moradores do castelo. Acontece que o último morador viveu em 1979; ele desapareceu naquele mesmo ano.

Um exemplar na prateleira chamou a atenção de Vincent. Na lombada, escrito em letras de estilo gótico, estava _"Le Porte"._ Como na carta que Vincent encontrou, como se uma porta ET estivesse tentando fazer contato com ele.

O livro, na verdade, era um diário de um tal de Edgar Seiláoque. A primeira data que datava no diário de Edgar era de 27 de setembro de 1979. _"Ele foi o último morador do castelo."_, pensava Vincent. Na capa, o ano de 1979 estava escrito com o mesmo estilo de fonte da lombada.

Dizia o seguinte:

_ 27 de Setembro_

_Acho que estou ficando louco. Não tenho certeza se eu irei conseguir dar mais um passo amanhã, ou se irei cair duro e morto no chão._

_Começou no dia 19._

_Não foi nesse mês, dia 19de setembro, foi mês passado. 19 de agosto._

Esse trecho ocupava a única parte de quatro que estava escrito na página. Vincent virou a página. O que encontrou não datava do dia 28 de setembro, mas sim do dia 19 de agosto.

Vincent estava pronto para ler quando pensou ter visto alguma coisa no chão. Era outro envelope. Quando o abriu, havia uma carta com o nome de _"Le Porte"_, idêntico a carta de antes. Essas palavras estavam escritas com tinta vermelha, como se fosse sangue.

Uma gota de sangue caiu sobre a carta. Outra. Vincent investigou de onde vieram essas gotas, mas nada. Só poderia estar vindo de dentro da carta. Poderia... Outra gota apareceu. Depois, uma mancha, fazendo escorrer sangue pelo papel. Em segundos passou de amarelo para vermelho.

Vincent sentiu uma dor profunda vinda de seu braço direito; ele deixou a carta cair no chão. Havia três profundos cortes em seu braço, mas nada de sangue. Aos poucos, foi surgindo um novo corte. No braço, não saía uma gotinha de sangue sequer, mas a cada novo corte mais sangue saía da carta. Vincent reparou nisso. Ele correu em jogar a carta na lareira que, graças a Deus, estava acesa. Vincent sentiu nos seus braços quando a carta foi queimada. Até virar cinzas, Vincent gritou tanto, que se houvesse uma montanha de neve ali ao lado, ela já teria desabado uma avalanche.

Quando a dos passou, as feridas já estavam cicatrizadas pelo fogo. Vincent prosseguiu com a leitura.

_19 de Agosto_

_Aconteceu algo estranho hoje. Eu estava tranquilo lendo um livro à tarde, quando eu ouço um som de porta se abrindo. Um rangido agudo, vindo de lugar nenhum. Ao lado da lareira tem uma porta. Ela é de madeira escura, e está toda suja de fuligem. Em meio às paredes negras, não a tinha visto. Era a porta que se abria. Um pequeno centímetro aberto, e eu já tinha vontade de fechá-la, como se houvesse um demônio ali dentro._

_E eu a fechei._

Vincent foi tomar água. Quando voltou, prosseguiu com a leitura. Leu todo o diário de uma vez. Página por página.

Data por data.

_20 de Agosto_

_Hoje, andava calmo pela cozinha, no décimo terceiro andar. Quando entrei lá dentro, todos os copos estavam espatifados. E os vasos de flores começaram a se mover de cima dos móveis em direção ao chão. Após caírem, as flores pegaram fogo. Veio uma forte ventania, fazendo um pouco da terra que estava nos vasos de flores voar para longe. A terra que sobrou formava exatamente um pentagrama com a ponta de cabeça para baixo, virada para mim._

_21 de Agosto_

_Os fatos que ocorreram ontem se repetiram por todo o décimo terceiro andar. Estou com os nervos à flor da pele. Quebrei inúmeros espelhos por causa disso. Pelo menos não sou supersticioso._

_23 de Agosto_

_O décimo quarto e o décimo segundo andares estão um caos. O décimo terceiro ainda está pior, mas já me acostumei com isso. Acho que vou botar fogo na casa. Seria uma boa ideia._

_24 de Agosto_

_Fui botar fogo na casa hoje. Mas começou a chover, e meu plano foi por água abaixo. Realmente, agora que reflito, percebo que era uma ideia ridícula. Que tipo de louco bota fogo na própria casa? Eu, hein..._

_26 de Agosto_

_Ainda está chovendo muito. Raios e chuva caem do céu o tempo todo._

_28 de Agosto_

_Ainda não parou de chover. Parece que há uma cachoeira acima das nuvens. Mais nada a relatar._

_29 de Agosto_

_O laguinho começou a inundar com a chuva. O primeiro, segundo e terceiro andares estão debaixo d'água._

Nesse momento Vincent começou a refletir um pouco. Como a chuva já caía havia cinco dias formou-se um laguinho na direção sul do castelo...

CABUUUM! Trovejou lá embaixo.

Vincent se apressou para voltar à leitura.

_30 de Agosto_

_Agora está apenas chuviscando. Mas de madrugada aconteceu algo que eu não consigo entender a física por trás disso. Eu não conseguia dormir, então eu fui ao décimo terceiro andar olhar pela janela pra ver a chuva. Assim que abri a janela, parou de chover. Então, um enorme raio partiu do céu em direção ao castelo. Atingiu em cheio as torres sudoeste, leste e sul. De repente, de cima a baixo, os vidros das janelas começaram a se quebrar. Quando chegou ao andar em que eu estava, só consegui tapar um ouvido a tempo. O som do trovão que chegou a meu ouvido esquerdo foi tão intenso, que em menos de um segundo, senti como se estivesse preso em um local em que se tinha o barulho mais alto do mundo. Meu ouvido doeu, e ele estourou. Sangue jorrou para a fora e um pequeno rio se formou a parti de minha orelha. Agora estou surdo de um só lado da cara, e traumatizado pro resto da vida._

_6 de Setembro_

_Dia 31 abri a porta negra em meu quarto. Ela era pesada, mas consegui abri-la. Lá dentro estava inteiramente escuro. Fechei a porta ao entrar, mas antes reparei que, entalhado na porta, estava a forma de uma cruz de cabeça para baixo! Após a porta se fechar, vaguei sem rumo em meio ao breu. Após o que pareceram ser horas, senti um calor vindo de minhas costas. Me virei. Lá havia uma porta idêntica a qual entrei. Mas, entalhado na madeira, estava um pentagrama com a ponta virada para baixo. As ranhuras na madeira estavam em chamas; era a fonte do calor que senti. Abri a porta, atravessei-a e a fechei o mais rápido possível. Quando observei o lugar em que me encontrava, percebi que era apenas uma casa de campo feita de madeira. Ela é toda recoberta de árvores; para leste, oeste, norte e sul. Estou aqui, na casa de campo, até agora._

_20 de setembro_

_Aqui na casa de campo há inúmeros livros, inclusive um diário de um cara que viveu há muitos anos atrás no castelo em que eu morava. Ele abriu a porta na torre norte, onde eu dormia, e passou por coisas estranhas, como eu passei. Também tem livros explicando O QUE aconteceu comigo, POR QUE, POR QUEM, livros explicando TUDO! São coisas que, em minha opinião, são tão terríveis horrendas, coisas tão anticristo que eu não tenho nem coragem de pensar nisso. Nunca, NUNCA mais quero pensar nisso. Quero morrer, eu quero morrer, eu VOU morrer. E não entendo porque o número 13 foi escolhido, só sei que às vezes ele aparece invertido, em formato de 31. Se é que alguém um dia irá ler isso, até nunca mais._

Vincent estranhou os fatos que leu, não acreditou _muito_ neles. Devolveu o livro à prateleira e procurou por outro, que fosse um pouco mais legal. Encontrou um exemplar que na capa trazia a imagem da porta coberta de fuligem de se aposento. A curiosidade matou o gato e Vincent começou a leitura.

O livro era muito pequeno; apenas algumas páginas de anotações rabiscadas em inglês. Vincent não sabia inglês, mas encontrou no final do livro, os textos traduzidos para o francês, escrito com a mesma caligrafia do diário de Edgar Seiláoque. Estava escrito o seguinte.

_Eu fui o primeiro a abrir, então devo alertar aos próximos moradores do castelo, para que tomem cuidado. Atrás da porta de carvalho lunar suja de fuligem, na Torre que Ultrapassa Montanhas. Quando eu abri, meus móveis se mexiam com uma força oculta. Começou a chover; chover sem parar, e aquela maldita porta não ficava fechada._

_ Percebi que havia _coisas_ que movimentávamos objetos. Elas eram invisíveis. Ficavam desenhando figuras satânicas nas paredes, e depois as queimavam. A cada dia eu tinha a infelicidade de ficas sempre mais fraco. Comecei a definhar. Eles se alimentavam de meu espírito psíquico._

_ Algumas pessoas têm no cérebro algum tipo de mutação que emite ondas eletromagnéticas no ar. Algumas vezes, essas ondas podem transmitir pensamentos. É capaz de interferir em rádios e outros aparelhos que utilizam de ondas deste porte para funcionarem. Quando duas pessoas assim se encaram, frente a frente, elas podem transmitir coisas para o outro apenas utilizando o pensamento, já que o outro pode receber esta informação. Pessoas assim são chamadas de mutantes, paranormais ou de psíquicas._

_ Esses poderes psíquicos não se manifestam muito facilmente; para controlá-los, é necessário esforço e dedicação desde a infância, mas hoje em dia, práticas como essa levam à fogueira. _

_ Eu tive a sorte de receber esse dom. Mas minha sorte se transformou em azar. Este castelo foi construído na época Medieval, a época das Trevas. Era a igreja dos anticristos, daqueles que veneravam o diabo, e aqui logo se instalaram inúmeros espíritos satânicos. Após essa sociedade ser destruída, tentaram exorcizar o enorme castelo. Mas satã é forte quando é numeroso, e dentre todos os padres que aqui entraram, morreram todos. Contratam um carpinteiro, chamado Andreau, para construir uma porta. Mas a Igreja precisava de um tipo de madeira que absorvesse líquidos, então procuraram pela madeira mais rara do mundo : Madeira Lunar._

_ Dizem que essa árvore nasceu de uma estrela que, após bater na lua, caiu na Terra e, com a força que conseguiu do pedaço da Lua que ainda estava com ela, nas noites de lua cheia, ela crescia rapidamente. Claro que era só uma lenda, mas conseguiram encontrar a única árvore do mundo que produzia Madeira Lunar: A Árvore da Lua._

_ Com um enorme pedaço de Madeira Lunar, construíram a porta. A Árvore teve de morrer, o que foi uma pena. A Igreja teve de deixar a porta mergulhada por três meses em água benta, com o intuito de fazê-la transformar-se em uma porta benta._

_ A porta foi posta na Torre que Ultrapassa Montanhas, aberta e deixada lá para que os demônios entrassem. Após seiscentos e sessenta e seis dias, houve resultado. Os demônios criaram seu próprio paraíso ali. Daquele lugar, também criaram uma passagem à gaiola de Lúcifer, mas sem sucesso na tentativa de libertá-lo, isto se tornou inútil._

_ Após esses 666 dias, a porta foi fechada. Demônios foram trancados lá dentro e não conseguiram sair porque a porta era benta._

_ A Igreja espalhou a história do Inferno, que ele ficava abaixo da terra – apenas uma historinha para ninguém procurar em locais altos –, e que as pessoas más iam para lá apenas para serem torturadas pelos demônios. Sim, elas são torturadas sim, mas toda a tortura não passa de uma lamentação por não poderem fazer outra coisa senão... torturar!_

_ Os demônios torturam os humanos no Inferno, mas os humanos torturam a si próprios na Terra. Os rastros deixados por aqueles_ _que se dirigiram ao Inferno foram capazes para criar os psíquicos. Como já disse, eu sou um deles. O castelo estava cheio dessa energia psíquica, o que fazia nenhum não-psíquico querer aceitá-lo. Eu, como sou um psíquico, aceitei._

_ Como eu sei disso tudo? Fui treinado. Desde a infância, treinei meu lado psíquico com meu avô, outro psíquico, mas não treinado. Como eu fui iniciado, sei controlar meus poderes. Com eles posso ler a mente dos outros, mover objetos, esquentar comida... pois é, ainda irão criar um esquentador de comida que a esquenta com ondas eletromagnéticas._

_ Mas eu sei dessa história pois as paredes não tem só ouvidos, mas bocas também. E elas adoram fofocar entre si. Abri meus ouvidos eletromagnéticos e as escutei fofocar sobre acontecimentos antigos, há muito tempo atrás, mas nesse mesmo lugar. Tudo ecoava na minha mente, como ecoam em cavernas._

_ As paredes me disseram que eu sou o primeiro de uma geração de três que devem enfrentar, nessa casa, os males de satã. Elas também me contaram que o número 13 foi o sorteado para entregar os presságios. E como demônios adoram inverter as coisas, o 31 é assistente do 13._

_ Outra coisa que elas me contaram foi sobre as provas que teremos de enfrentar. A primeira será mental, a segunda mexerá com o estresse do psíquico, e a terceira será igual à segunda, mas com a provação física. Ao número 13 estarão ligadas estas provas, ou talvez seja ao 31, se o 13 não estiver disponível._

Aqui acabaram as anotações dele. Vincent tremia quando acabou de ler. Seus 13 cortes foram a tal provação física.

Ele escutou o rangido de uma porta. Era a porta negra, que se abriu, revelando o vazio para além dela.

Um raio e um trovão chegaram até a torre de Vincent, vindos de baixo para cima.

Aconteceria pela terceira vez.

**Álvaro Huber de Souza**


End file.
